Your heart is beating
by redpiratejeanine
Summary: Yumikuri is wondering about when there is an accident and Ymir gets hurt protecting Christa. Ymir has to be in the hospital for so long until she is well again. She sometime wonders if she s still alive and Christa has to remind her she is. No matter what Christa will always be there for her 3


They're walking side by side, wandering around the streets. Christa wanted to buy some new clothes and got Ymir to go with her, which was something normal since they were together now. Christa always got distracted and eventually started walking in another way or entering in some odd store, but neither of them could've known what happened next.

They were in the middle of the block when Christa suddenly dissapeared from her side. "Christa?" Ymir turned in a circle but didn't see her "Christa!" She suddenly spotted her in the middle of thye street, watching who knows what, a car coming towards her fast.

Ymir was fast to take notice. She takes a run for her, desperate because the car doesn't seem to see her nor stop, and gets to her just in time to push her off the way. Christa falls on her butt on the sidewalk and is about to yell at Ymir for being so rude when she hears a loud crash.

She turns around to see her girlfriend fall backwards about ten feet, fast and merciless, her body bouncing. She yells her name, but she's already lying unconscious on the street, the driver coming out of his car to gasp. Christa stands up as she can and runs to her, hoping with all her heart the crash didn't kill her.

She kneels beside her, moving her head to her lap. Her head has a giant wound and her leg seems to be covered in blood. Tears fall on Ymir's face as Christa cries over her damaged girlfriend.

A hand rests on the blondes cheek and she hears her voice, low and hurt, her face wincing with every word. "Are...you...okay?"

She asks poorly and Christa raises her hand to rest in top of her beloved Ymir "why did you do that?" She says between sobs. "Look what you did"

She forces a smile "I'm okay" and then closes her eyes.

The next minutes are a blur to Christa. Paramedics coming and taking Ymir away from her. Christa following into the ambulance. Seeing how Ymir going into a shock...and then she's in the halls, sat against the wall. Her face buried between her knees as she cries.

She raises her eyes to see her blood stained hands and clothes, how she refused to go home and wait. She can't remember how long she's been sat on that hall, crying to herself, blaming herself for how stupid she was.

She feels a hand on her shoulder and her gaze raises to see the doctor in front of her. She feels a bunch of questions surging in her throat when tye doctor speaks and she feels a bomb of relief bursting through her body. "She will survive" he says calmly "but she's badly injured, she might not resp-"

She doesn't notice when she gets up to enter the room, tears coming to her eyes as she sees Ymir lying on the hospital bed. Bandages cover her head and chest, her leg still with a patch of blood. She goes to the side of the bed, then without noticing she climbs up to her side, moving carefully her arm and lying by her side. She buries her head in her shoulder.

"I'm so sorry" she cries to her shoulder "it should have been me"

She waits for a response but there is none. She stays by her side all night long, the next day, the next and the next until they try to move her. They grip her arm to take her off her but she refuses.

"You have to eat and Ymir has to rest to-"

"No!" She tries to jerk the doctors hand away, but everyone is stronger than her. "No! I must stay! I won't let you!"

Soon there are doctors raising her from the bed and pushing her out of the room as she kicks and screams. They all stop dead on their tracks about halfway to the exit doors from the hospital and gasp. The blonde falls to the floor because of their loosened grip and gasp when she see her.

Ymir is standing outside of the room in the hallway. A steel grip on the metal thing that holds the suero. All her short brown hair coming to her face. Her other arm is held above her stomach. Her eyes searching. When she lays her eyes on me I sees her eyes widening.

And the next second she's in her arms. She caresses her blonde hair as she hugs her tight. Christa just cries into her chest, tears of happiness and relieve falling uncontrollably.

The short backs away a little just to look into the talls eyes, then pulls her to a kiss that lasts over forever. None of the doctors interupt or say something when Ymir carries her back to the room sitting back in the bed, Christa sitting on her lap, her head lying on Ymir's chest. She could hear her heartbeat and she smiles.

"What're you smiling for?" Ymir mutters poorly.

"I can hear your heartbeat" Christa grips Ymir's big hand and holds it above her own heart. "I know you're alive" her smile fades as the memory of Ymir's limb body was in her hands "When you were on the street...i thought, i thought you were..."

Ymir smiles and kisses her head "as long as you live I'll live"

That brings the smile on Christa's face again. Ymir was a dork and reckless, but she had her moments. She would always try to be tough around people, but she has her sensitive side. The one only Christa can see. Christa interwines her fingers with Ymir and rests them on her lap. Christa only remembers falling asleep with Ymir caressing her hair.

Several hours later, she wakes up to Ymir groaning at her side. Somehow Christa ended on the couch next to them. Someone moved her at night maybe, probably because of Ymir's leg...

"Christa" she breathes but it feels much closer than a few feet from the bed. She turns around to see Ymir on the floor.

"Ymir!" She gasps rolling off the bed to kneel by her side.

"Christa" she says slower, meeting her eyes, a smile creeping across her face.

"Ymir! What're you doing?!" She checks her watch "it's three in the morning!" She whispers. Ymir turns on the floor to rest her head in her lap.

"Couldn't sleep" she says simply, clear pain in her voice. Christa stands and drags her by the shoulders to the couch. She has no choice but to sleep in the ground next to her, but when she turns around Ymir catches her arm and pulls her next to her on the couch.

"Ymir" christa sighs "we don't-" But Ymir's got her own plans. She pulls Christa on top of her and wraps her arms around her "you won't be comfortable if I'm on top of you"

She smirks "you're like a pillow" she kisses her forehead "if you move then I'll have to change places with you and believe me you'll be the one who's not comfortable" And that's the last thing she says until they slip to sleep again.

The next morning Christa smiles to her sleepy Ymir when she opens her eyes "you're going back to that bed" Christa manages to stand beside her and forces her to stand on the floor. Her leg wound seems to be bleeding, and she almost falls at the second she stands. Christa holds her hands and walks back slowly Ymir stumbling in front of her. She doesn't understand how Ymir was able to stand and carry her back to the room. She seems to be barely walking. Probably because of that metal stick she was using.

"Now lie on the bed" she sticks her tongue out and groans as she lies on the bed "now stay there"

"Fine mom" Ymir says grumpily. I roll my eyes at her and head for the door "christa" she mutters "where're you going?"

Christa turns on her heels and walks to her bed. She plants a little kiss on her before turning away again "I'm going to get you some food" she takes a strand of her hair and smells it "and maybe I'll take a shower and change too"

Ymir almost dies waiting for her to come with her food. Christa carefully set it on the table thing and strolled it to jer bed where Ymir was already sitting upstraight. She sat in front of her and watched as she tried to grip the fork, sliping between her fingers. Ymir stared angrily at the fork as she tried to pick it up properly. Christa only giggled, then remembered why she was here in the first place and moved the table aside. She carefully sat on her lap and pulled the table back in front of them.

"Oh hell no" Ymir said crossing her arms "you won't feed me"

"Don't be a whinner" she picks up the spook with the soup and carefully puts it to her mouth. After a moment of death glares, she finally gave up and opened her mouth. It went on like that until the plate was empty. Christa smiled as she cleaned her mouth recieving another death glare.

"This food tastes like shit. Admit it" Ymir says as Christa pushes the table away "you're enjoying it"

"I'm not" Christa says shifting in her lap "it's not easy to see you this weak"

"I'd kill people if it was you in my place" that brought Christa into another broken smile "but it isn't. I alone decided it would be me instead of you and..." She takes the blondes hand and guides it to her heart "my heart is beating" she puts her hand over Christa's heart "and so is yours"

Christa smiles again and stretches her legs to lie by her girlfriends side, her head lying again in Ymir's chest, her hand resting over her heart. "You have to get off this bed Ymir. It's like a nightmare seeing you like this"

"Aren't you enjoying it?" Ymir teased her again "not even one bit?"

"Maybe just a little bit" she confesses "the part when I can cuddle with you and you will not complain or move"She laughs and they rest there almost all day.

The next days are almost the same. Christa now sleeps in the hospital bed with Ymir, because she wouldn't stop complaining. She feed her every day because she still can't grip the fork quite well. And they cuddle for most of the day.

Christa still can't understand why Ymir won't be sad about all the hospital thing. Her leg hurts almost everyday and the doctors have to come in and put something running through her veins as she groans and groans. She has to eat the 'shitty as shit' food from this place and has to be connected to the machines.

It's like two weeks until she can stand by herself, they put something on her leg so now she won't be limping everywhere, and walk around the hospital with the metal thing. Christa is always by her side, holding her hand.

Some days Ymir will feel so bad and so weak, she has to ask Christa if she's still alive. Christa will guide her hand to her heart "your heart is still beating" then to her own "and so is mine"

Ymir would just smile and give her a kiss "why was I sent this pretty angel?" She would tease Christa anytime she could just to see her little blush. And then recieve a butthead on the chin.

One morning the doctor said Ymir could go out, but would have to be with Christa by her side at all times. He gave Christa some pills and his number if anything happened. Christa drove her to Ymir's house to get her some clothes. Her usual grey V-neck and trousers and she let Christa tie her hair. They went out to walk, slow and easy, patient, like the doctor said.

They set off to the park and wandered about. To rest Christa sat down against a tree and Ymir laid down beside her, her head resting on the blonde's lap. Christa played with her hair and took some flowers to cheer Ymir up. But she seemed so at peace. The silent park and the daylight were a perfect combination to rest. Christa smiles to herself but somehow, through closed eyes, Ymir notices it "why're you smiling so much?" She asks her without opening her eyes.

"I'm glad we're out again, everything seems normal and at peace" she tucks a flower begind Ymir's ear "glad to see you happy"

"It just takes one thing to make me happy" she pauses, smiling "you. Sometimes I wonder if I'm still alive"

Christa takes her hand, guides it to her chest above her heart "your heart is beating" she says calmly. She guides their hands to the blondes chest above her heart.

Christa leans down and plants a kiss on her girlfriends lips. Ymir smiles and completes "and so is yours"


End file.
